


Invisible

by Oranges81



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges81/pseuds/Oranges81





	Invisible

People come and people go

Not one stops and says Hello

Not even a smile as they pass on by

People come and People go

Not one stops to realize the danger

For there is a hunter among them

One who blends right in with those around him

He comes and he goes

Without so much as a smile

He finds his prey

If one person stopped and said Hello, he'd notice the difference.

And could have stopped a pointless Death


End file.
